midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Potter
There is only one true Harry Potter, and he was the commanding officer of the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. These potters however, are the more common sort, that mould clay or other ceramics into dishes and other containers. ---- Bottle, ceramic, holds 32 ounces . . . . . 6ƒ5 Bowl, ceramic . . . . . 6ƒ2 Bowl, clay . . . . . 1ƒ5 Bowl, porcelain . . . . . 10ƒ3 Bowl, stone . . . . . 10ƒ5 Bowl, wood, common . . . . . 2ƒ Bowl, wood, rare . . . . . 5ƒ2 Clay, modeling, 25 pound slab . . . . . 10ƒ7 ::————Plain grey or reddish-brown, you must add other colours yourself, either by mixing pigments into the clay itself, or by painting it after firing. Cup, ceramic, coffee . . . . . 4ƒ8 Cup, ceramic, serving . . . . . 2ƒ8 Cup, ceramic, tea . . . . . 4ƒ Dish, dinner plate, ceramic . . . . . 4ƒ Dish, dinner plate, clay . . . . . 1ƒ Dish, dinner plate, porcelain . . . . . 7ƒ Dish, dinner plate, stone . . . . . 6ƒ5 Dish, dinner plate, wood, common . . . . . 1ƒ8 Dish, dinner plate, wood, rare . . . . . 3ƒ Flask, hold 16 ounces, ceramic . . . . . 1₲,6¢ Flask, hold 16 ounces, clay . . . . . 5ƒ Flask, hold 16 ounces, crystal . . . . . 2₲12 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 10 ounce . . . . . 10ƒ9 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 12 ounce . . . . . 12ƒ7 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 128 ounce, 1 gallon . . . . . 1₲6 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 14 ounce . . . . . 14ƒ5 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 16 ounce . . . . . 16ƒ3 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 2 ounce . . . . . 3ƒ6 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 20 ounce . . . . . 18ƒ Jars, stoppered ceramic, 24 ounce . . . . . 1₲ Jars, stoppered ceramic, 32 ounce, 1 quart . . . . . 1₲2 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 4 ounce . . . . . 5ƒ4 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 6 ounce . . . . . 7ƒ2 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 64 ounce, 2 quart . . . . . 1₲4 Jars, stoppered ceramic, 8 ounce . . . . . 9ƒ Oil warmer . . . . . 11ƒ Pitcher, clay . . . . . 4ƒ8 Shaker, salt or pepper . . . . . 3ƒ6 Spittoon, clay . . . . . 8ƒ Tankard or mug, saloon . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Commonly decorated with pastoral scenes. Many people bring their own personalised one to the bar. It is also called a 'stein'. Tankard or mug, Thunk . . . . . 1₲6 ::————Over twice the size of the Son of Thunk tankards, this beast holds well over a gallon of brew, and is likely to survive being drunkenly dropped onto the floor. The base is reinforced with metal. Vase, ceramic . . . . . 7ƒ7 Vase, clay . . . . . 2ƒ Vase, porcelain . . . . . 13ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex